Cookie Dough Kisses
by xox-'.'-K-A-G-O-M-E-'.'-xox
Summary: A list of chores results in a kiss for Kagome. Fluff


_Morning Sweetheart!_

_I have to go do the shopping, could you do these things for me? Inuyasha can help you._

_Thankyou darling,_

_Love Mama._

_Rake the leaves_

_Clean the windows_

_Take out trash_

_Baking_

Kagome read over her mother's perfect hand writing and sighed.

Chores, she thought. Great, Inuyasha is already in a bad mood because I kept him waiting and now he has to wait until I'm done with these...

"Kagome, can we go yet?" The young school girl raised her eyes to the impatient hanyou standing in her bedroom doorway. His honey gold eyes stared at her as he waited, his dark eyebrows were lowered slightly into a small frown.

He's not going to be a happy pup. Kagome sighed again.

"Inuyasha, Mama has left me a few things to do before I go. You want to help?"

"What?!" Inuyasha leapt forward. "Kagome! I waited three days for you to be done with those exam things and now you're telling me that-"

"Sit boy."

The young man was dragged to the floor face first. Kagome left the room muttering about violent dogs and their impatience.

Inuyasha joined her downstairs. He said nothing and bumped his folded arm into her shoulder as he passed her.

He's sulking, she thought.

"Are you going to help me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly, brown eyes round and hands clasped at her chest. She bent her knees a little so he was taller, so that he felt superior. Kagome knew just how to push his buttons.

"No," he replied flatly. Kagome's shoulders sagged and her hands dropped to her sides and then balled into fists. She stood up straight and lifted her chin angrily, scowling at him. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"No," he repeated, bending his face to her and smiling smugly, arms folded. He turned and walked out the door.

"Inuyasha! Come on! You're a boy and I'm a girl so help me!" she half whined as she followed him outside. The leaves that she had to rake crunched underfoot.

"After that sit? No," he replied and leapt into the branches of a nearby tree.

Kagome raked the leaves by herself, muttering and stomping the whole time. Her half boy half demon companion sat in the tree. She then went back into the house and returned with a bucket of soapy water.

"What are you doing now?" called Inuyasha.

"HMPFT!"

Kagome cleaned all the lower windows and then dragged a rickety ladder out of the store room so she could reach the higher ones. She leant out to her right. The slippery cloth screeched over the wet glass and the old ladder buckled. Kagome was sent hurling through the air.

"Inuya-" the rest of his name was ripped from her lips as in one mighty bound, a flash of red and white speed from his perch and threw himself against her falling body. He spun in the air and landed, crouched on the hard concrete, his arms wrapped tightly around her trembling body. Kagome untangled herself from him and lifted her face. She gazed up at him, her eyes soft and tender.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Uh.. No problem," he replied, blushing furiously as he set her on her feet.

"I'll do the top ones," he said, looking up at the glass and smirking confidently. "You wait down here."

"So, you're not mad anymore?" she asked. He didn't reply, just went to work on the windows. Kagome sat on the grass and watched him.

He helped with the next chore. Inuyasha carried the big bag of trash down the steps of Higurashi Shrine to the street while Kagome carried the lighter box of plastic bottles. They got some strange looks from by passers as they set the load on the curb, but Kagome didn't care. She walked behind him on the way back up so that she could watch his white hair sway as he walked. He kept turning his head to her and then asked her why she was being so slow. He even offered to carry her. Kagome giggled quietly, he so wasn't mad anymore.

When they got back to the house Kagome went into the living room and turned the TV on for Inuyasha.

"I don't need help with the next one so why don't you sit- Oh my gosh! Sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to!" Inuyasha growled and brushed himself off and then sat down on the couch.

"Thanks," he replied gruffly. Kagome walked to the kitchen with her hands clamped over her mouth.

"Alright, cookies," said Kagome to herself. Buyo meowed miserably from the next room.

"Inuyasha! Stop terrorizing the cat!" she called.

"I'm not!" he called back. Buyo wailed unhappily.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Sit boy!" Kagome heard Inuyasha's surprised yell as he face faulted onto the floor.

"KAGOME!" She turned. The young half demon loomed over her, his eyes huge and his eyebrows arched high under his thick bangs in fury.

Kagome jabbed a wooden spoon at him. "Don't raise your voice to me in my house!"

He trembled in anger.

"I'll do whatever I want wench!"

"Sit!"

"Gah!" Kagome went back to her baking. Inuyasha sat sulking quietly by her feet. She reached down and patted his head fondly with her floury hand.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Keh," he relied. She laughed lightly and began rolling the cookie dough into balls.

Kagome hummed happily and Inuyasha sat in silence. Moments passed.

"Kagome," he said pulling on her apron from the floor.

"Hmm?"

"Whatcha making? Cause it smells good. Give me some." Kagome looked down on him, a soft smile gracing her pretty face as she surveyed his face, young and innocent looking, amber eyes hopeful.

"Nope, not until I'm done." He stood up and watched her over her shoulder, no longer the cute boy on the floor, now her tall strong protector.

She rolled the soft dough and then pressed them firmly with her fingers into biscuits. She could feel the sweet sugary grease on her fingers, he could smell it. Kagome turned to the tap and went to flick it on. He caught her wrist in his big hand. His long, clawed fingers gripped her pale wrist and spun her around to face him. His eyes were round and child like as he sniffed her fingers and then bought them to his mouth. Inuyasha's rough tongue rasped over her fingers, lapping up the sweet sugar. His mouth was warm and Kagome blushed and considered trying to squirm away, but she didn't.

When he was done he let their hands drop to their sides, he still held her wrist. Kagome looked up at him. He was pouting and frowning softly.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"You said that I couldn't have any," he leant forward, his eyes lowering to her surprised, parted lips. "but you've been eating it." Kagome blinked slowly as he kissed her softly on the mouth. Her heart beat rapidly as his fingers slid from her wrist and entwined with her own. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. When they parted his eyes were soft and gentle as the gazed down at her.

"Now can I have some?" he asked breathlessly. Kagome laughed lightly and held a ball out to him in her fingers. He took it carefully in his jaws and then bent to kiss her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What did you think? Please review I dunno weather i like this or not.


End file.
